Talk:Rehab Island/@comment-7180588-20171111040902
=EliteANT Force Universe Wiki = Chase McFly Options=Elite ANT Force Universe Wiki= *Duggie Davenport =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:39 Chase McFly Hey *8:39 Duggie Davenport What’d you need *8:39 Chase McFly I feel like Rping *8:39 Duggie Davenport Ok. *Do you need me to save it *8:40 Chase McFly No, I am on my computer now *8:41 Duggie Davenport OK *8:42 Chase McFly Ravi Jr: Dad, what do you miss about our old lives? *8:42 Duggie Davenport I miss being king *And rich *8:43 Chase McFly Ravi Jr: Well, we're rich in sand *8:43 Duggie Davenport Haha *8:43 Chase McFly And coconuts are all over the place *8:43 Duggie Davenport Haha *8:43 Chase McFly Maybe you cna be the next Napoleon. *Get power back for 100 days *8:44 Duggie Davenport Yeah maybe *8:46 Chase McFly Tiffany: Look at this news article *8:47 Duggie Davenport Uh huh *Wh *8:47 Chase McFly It says America is an elective monarchy now *8:49 Duggie Davenport Oh wow *8:51 Chase McFly The constitutional monarchy was better *Anyways, I have a feling you will not be voted for. *8:52 Duggie Davenport Yeah you are right *8:52 Chase McFly Later... *Ravi: Oh my gosh, I can't stand another cocoonut or papya or fish! *Don't we have anything else? *8:53 Duggie Davenport Nope *8:53 Chase McFly Ravi:Crap. *(goes out to fish) *(concocts berry, fish, and papaya drink) *(sprinkles in coconut) *Ravi: Ah, an a la Ravi. *8:56 Duggie Davenport Remember we are in not NYC so no blenders *8:57 Chase McFly Ravi: But smoothies need blenders! *(throws drink out) *8:57 Duggie Davenport Too bad *That is your fault for not killing or fighting back *8:57 Chase McFly Maybe the fish will like it *Kill Evie? *Only her chronic vertigo could kill Evie. *Abnd maybe Doug, Angela, or Louis if they got drunk *And,,,, *Eh, whateves, our whole old team would want to kill Evie... *9:01 Duggie Davenport Oh yeah *Wimo *Wimp *9:01 Chase McFly Ravi: Can I help it if Evie is too firm a presence despite her unstable balance? *9:01 Duggie Davenport Nope *9:02 Chase McFly Ravi: Ugh, *Doesn't anyone respect me? *9:03 Duggie Davenport Nope *Other than Ravi Jr *9:03 Chase McFly Maybe I should just entrustt Zuri to fix this... *9:03 Duggie Davenport Yeah maybe *9:03 Chase McFly Where iss he anyway? *(goes to his room suling) *Meanwhile... *9:03 Duggie Davenport I don't know *9:04 Chase McFly (Parker walks into Rehab clinic) *Parker: Zuri? *Honey? *I'm here. *9:05 Duggie Davenport Zuri: what *9:05 Chase McFly Just like you asked. *9:05 Duggie Davenport Hey Parker *I have a new boyfriend, named Connor *9:06 Chase McFly Parker: Zuri, ow, let's discuss your personal opinons on Queen Evie. *What do you think of her *9:25 Duggie Davenport I don't like her *9:25 Chase McFly Parker: Same. *Not sure anyone does. *9:26 Duggie Davenport Kind of like Trump *9:27 Chase McFly Parker: Wat didn't you say this was atent clinic *A talent *9:27 Duggie Davenport Well democrats didn't like I was rich so I was repub *Yeah *9:28 Chase McFly Parker: You look kind of tired, Zuri, you should go get soem coffee. *9:28 Duggie Davenport OK *Goes and gets coffee *9:28 Chase McFly (As Zuri goes to get some coffee) *(A man says) *Man: That's not Free Trade coffee, so it's stupid. I wouldn't get that. *9:30 Duggie Davenport Ok where is free trade *What is your name *Mine is Zuri *9:31 Chase McFly Connor Dons. *Zuri, what an interetsing name. *You look kinda like a junkie. *9:32 Duggie Davenport My name is Zuri Ross-Rooney *9:33 Chase McFly Ross-Rooney rolls off the tongue nicely. *Are you addicted to alcohol? *Want to know some stuff about me? *9:34 Duggie Davenport Yes, I would *9:34 Chase McFly Well, I got kicked off orgnaization voter rules after signing up for the wrong political group. *9:35 Duggie Davenport Oh wow *9:35 Chase McFly Yeah it was some random guy in a booth whose group I signed out for because he was giving away free beard brushes. *They were designed by a company called al-qaeda. *9:36 Duggie Davenport Oh wow *9:36 Chase McFly My dad wasa tree fanatic *He got chased by a bunch of bees out of atree and that's how he died. *You here with anyone? *I'm here with her. *Her name is Val. *(points to girl) *She's on the itty-bitty-butts commitee *9:39 Duggie Davenport I am here with my friends, Holden, willow and diggie *9:39 Chase McFly Cool. *Val cna only eat for 20 minute periods after she stop the methadone *Want to join us at a restaurent later? *For lunch? *9:40 Duggie Davenport Yeah sure *9:40 Chase McFly Menawhile... *Mean *(Parker watches a monologue) *(He notices soemoen familliar) *Val: Hi, my name is Val. *I'm the villain in that new Fanatstic 4 play *9:42 Duggie Davenport Parker: hi I am parker *9:43 Chase McFly By our very own Holden Dippledorf, Diggie Smalls, Willow Rooney, and Zuri Rooney *Hey, you look familiar, Parker. *9:43 Duggie Davenport I am friends with them, Zuri is my wife *9:44 Chase McFly They're my friends too *Would you like to play the Invisible Woman in our play? *9:44 Duggie Davenport They are actually like family because they are family friends. Yeah sure *9:44 Chase McFly Also, I have a speech to make. *9:45 Duggie Davenport OK *9:45 Chase McFly (makes devaststating and heartbreaking speech) *Val: But I'm sober now. *And well, I was in a production of Fantastic Four in 2020. *9:45 Duggie Davenport Wow that was great you brought me to tears. *Oh wow *9:46 Chase McFly Val: Thanks, but was tehre anything wrong with how I talked? *I don't want them to know I'm still addicted. *9:46 Duggie Davenport Nope *It was perfect *9:46 Chase McFly Val: Thank, Parker. *Next, you'll tell em you saw my 2020 production of The Fantasic Four *9:48 Duggie Davenport I did actually *9:48 Chase McFly It was a low budget fil made in six days that was not released to the public *But I didn't... *I only showed it too a few people.. *Like my boyfriend *9:49 Duggie Davenport OK *9:49 Chase McFly I'm almost never recognized, as I was The Invisibile Woman. *9:49 Duggie Davenport Oh wow *9:50 Chase McFly Did you find it fantastic? *Cause my acting carreer is over *9:52 Duggie Davenport Yeah I found it fantastic *9:52 Chase McFly What helps you? *Thsi helps me. *(takes out methadone bottle) *(drinks it) *9:52 Duggie Davenport All *Alcohol *9:52 Chase McFly You're pretty neat, parker. *Do I know you from somewhere *9:53 Duggie Davenport I visit my wife her a lot. *Here *9:55 Chase McFly Val: No, something else... *You should meet me at the restaurant down the street for lunch. *9:56 Duggie Davenport OK *9:57 Chase McFly (the four arrive at teh restaurant and sit together) *Waitress: Welcome to Swappigans. *We're a barter restaurant. *We have too many lava lamps, and too little fish. *9:58 Duggie Davenport OK *10:00 Chase McFly Zuri: Don't give Connor that supiscious look. *10:00 Duggie Davenport Don't give val that look *10:01 Chase McFly His methadone is making him believe his cocktail tray is a car. *Also, may we have mozzarella sticks? *For the tray? *10:02 Duggie Davenport Waitress: sure *10:02 Chase McFly Counter Man: We only have 6 sticks, and they don't have any sauce on them. *10:03 Duggie Davenport OK. *Zuri: well take it *We *We'll *10:03 Chase McFly Connor: I'd want sparkling water, but we have no hotel soaps! *10:05 Duggie Davenport Waitress: OK *10:05 Chase McFly Zuri: Ha ha, that's funny. *Hotel soeaps for sparkling water? *10:06 Duggie Davenport I don't know *Gtg *10:07 Chase McFly Bye